Miko No Oujo sama
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Seorang gadis reinkarnasi Miko legendaris,sayangnya Hana sang pewaris sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang sudah ada sejak lahir. Hidan yang tertarik dengan kekuatan sang Miko legendaris, mendekati Hana untuk mengambil kekuatannya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya dari gangguan hantu pria mesum yang selalu mengikutinya. Fic CRAICPAIR, Hidan X Hana,R&R


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Hidan x Hana( Hani )

Judul: Miko no ojou sama

Genre: Supernatural, Romance, Comedy

Rate: M (for lime, lemon )

NB: FIC CRACKPAIR, DLDR

* * *

.

.  
Tokyo, 28 april 20xx

_Aaaauuuuu_

Cahaya bulan purnama penuh menyinari malam yang sunyi ini. Lolongan srigala terdengar cukup jelas di sekitar kuil, menandakan para srigala itu merasakan hawa kehadiran makhluk halus yang pekat.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara derap langkah yang tampak terburu-buru menggema di seluruh lorong kuil.

_Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..._

Hembusan deru nafas yang terengah -engah seakan kekurangan pasokan oksigen ini keluar dari mulut gadis berhelai coklat yang sedang berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju pintu utama kuil.

Gadis ini memakai hakama berwarna merah dan haori putih layaknya sang Miko.

Ia membawa telepon genggam di tangannya, jari lentiknya menekan no telepon sepupunya di tengah larinya.

"Aki-nee tolong aku!"

Brukkk

Ia jatuh tersungkur akibat kakinya yang tersangkut hakamanya sendiri, karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya. telepon genggamnya terpental dan hancur berkeping-keping. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kulit wajahnya yang putih.

Aura hitam mencekam dan sosok halus yang sejak tadi mengejarnya,kini semakin dekat dengannya.

Sang gadis berusaha berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya, namun sayang sosok halus yang tadi dibelakangnya kini tepat berdiri mengambang didepan tubuhnya.

Dengan slow motion dia mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok halus didepannya, wajahnya langsung menegang melihat seringaian sosok halus itu.

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur memenuhi wajahnya sampai menetes jatuh ke lantai, gadis bersurai cokelat itu jatuh terduduk, mencoba berdiri tapi tak bisa. Karena rasa takut yang berlebihan,kaki jenjangnya gemetar dan tak sanggup menopang berat badannnya.

Dia mulai merangkak mundur, menjauh dari sosok halus itu. Tapi sosok halus itu melaju mendekat seiring sang gadis menjauh.

Seringai sosok halus itu semakin menakutkan, air liur mengalir di selah bibirnya. Seperti binatang buas yang akan menikam mangsanya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Hime, ahhh... bukan, sekarang namamu Hana bukan? Renkarnasi sang Miko legendaris. Kau tau sudah ratusan tahun aku menunggu datangnya hari ini!"

Suara sosok halus bertubuh kekar, dengan wajah mirip ikan hiu itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga sang gadis. Seakan ia akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh sosok yang menakutkan itu.

Ya, gadis berhelai coklat pendek sebahu itu bernama Hana. Gadis cantik dengan manik shappirenya yang indah dan kulit putihnya seputih susu. Ia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang Miko legendaris yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Hime' dikalangan makhluk halus.

Hime memiliki segel gaib khusus di dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak bisa dikalahkan siapapun. Bahkan dengan kekuatannya, Raja iblis penguasa roh pun bisa dia kalahkan. Tapi sekuat apapun ia pasti ada kelemahannya kan?.

Ya, kekuatannya akan hilang dengan sendirinya ketika usianya beranjak 30 tahun. Segel gaib ditubuh sang Miko akan mencari wadah pengganti selanjutnya, dan begitu seterusnya.

Tapi setiap gadis reinkarnasi sang Miko legendaris harus mempertahankan segel gaib yang tertanam ditubuhnya sampai segel gaib itu mencari wadah baru, atau dia akan mati.

Sekarang gadis bernama Hana yang baru menginjak 17th menjadi penerus sang Miko legendaris. Namun sayang, hanya ia reinkarnasi satu-satunya yang tak bisa menggunakan segel gaib kekuatan sang Miko.

Dan akhirnya semua makhluk halus yang dulu tak berani melawan sang Miko kini mereka datang satu persatu ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatan sang Miko di masa silam.. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka malah melenceng jauh dari niat awalnya yang ingin balas dendam malah tertarik pada Hana reinkarnasi sang Miko.

Entah mengapa kebanyakan dari mereka jatuh hati pada Hana dan ingin memilikinya. Ada yang bertindak kasar melecehkannya, ada juga yang diam-diam mengikutinya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Ia tinggal sendiri di kuil yang cukup luas,dulu masih ada sang nenek yang selalu membantunya setiap mengalami masalah. Namun sekarang sang nenek sudah meninggal.

Ingin rasanya tinggal di rumah sepupunya, namun sayangnya kuil tempat tinggalnya tak bisa ia tinggalkan, karena ia sudah berjanji pada sang nenek akan mengurus kuilnya jika ia sudah tak ada.

Bagi Hana itu adalah amanat penting yang harus ia lakukan selama sisa hidupnya. Karena itu ia hanya bisa terus menghindar jika makhluk halus mulai menyerangnya saat malam hari, seperti saat ini.

_'Aku harus melarikan diri'_

Hana mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mengepal tangannya erat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia beranjak diri dan segera berbalik lari menjauh.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku Hime!"

Tangan sosok halus itu terangkat mengarah pada Hana yang mencoba melarikan diri. Dan...

_Syuuuutt_

_"Kyaaaa"_

Tubuh Hana terangkat dan melayang di udara, lalu tertarik mundur hingga berada tepat di depan sosok halus itu. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang" bisiknya di kuping sang gadis.

_Deg._.. manik shappire Hana membulat, ketika sebuah tangan kekar meremas kedua dadanya dan menjilati lehernya.

'Kami sama, tidak lagi!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Liquid bening menetes dari matanya yang indah, ketika sosok halus itu meraba tubuhnya lebih intim lagi. Mengoyak - oyak Haori putihnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang saling bersahutan menggema di lorong kuil, langkahnya semakin mendekati Hana. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang merapal mantra pada kertas putih yang ia letakkan di depan bibirnya di selah larinya, Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_"Ouja no Shikigame!"_

_Wuussshhh_

Kertas yang tadi di pegang gadis itu berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Seorang gadis cantik bercepol dua, menggunakan baju mirip chinese melayang di udara.

"Cepat bantu Hana lepas dari hantu mesum itu Tenten!" perintah gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Baik, dengan senang hati Aki chan"

Tenten adalah sosok shikigami milik gadis berhelai hitam panjang yang dipanggil Aki itu.

"Keluarlah rantai besi!"

Tenten sang shikigami mengeluarkan rantai besi dari tangannya, mengarahkannya pada sosok halus yang menyerang Hana. Dengan segera sosok halus itu menghindari rantai besi yang dengan cepat diarahkan padanya. Lalu Hana terlepas dari dekapannya. Aki tak membuang kesempatan, ia menghampiri Hana dan membantunya pergi menjauh.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Hana?" Tanya Aki khawatir.

Hana menggelengkan wajahnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Aki, tangannya gemetar meremas baju Aki erat. Aki memandang nanar melihat keadaan Hana. Haori putih yang dikenakan sang gadis terlihat compang camping, dan hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Pakaian dalamnya pun terexpos.

Aki membalas memeluk Hana erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan manik emeraldnya memicing tajam pada sosok halus yang mencoba melecehkan sepupunya ini.

"Habisi dia Tenten" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Tenten menyeringai mendengar perintah majikannya,"Laksanakan."

Tenten mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu tersenyum."Rantai kematian!" Ucapnya, lalu 8 rantai keluar dari tangannya dan melilit tubuh sosok halus mirip ikan hiu itu."Matilah kau Kisame!"

"Aarrgghhkk...!" Sosok halus yang dipanggil Kisame itu berteriak kesakitan, lalu lama-lama tubuhnya lenyap dan hanya menyisakan debu.

.

.

.

.

Kui Yasaka, Kyoto, 28 april 20xx

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda memiliki rambut berwarna silver panjang yang disisir ke belakang dengan mata ungu yang khas hendak bersiap-siap.

Ia sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di berand kuil, tas ransel menempel di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau serius akan pergi mencarinya?"

Terdengar suara baritone yang terdengar tegas dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ya, aku harus menemukannya"

Jawabnya yakin tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

Pemuda berhelai abu-abu itu beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk kecil bokong celana panjangnya yang tertempel debu.

"Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya, Pein. Kini sang Miko legendaris berinkarnasi pada cucu pemilik kuil Toshogu di Tokyo."

"Yakin sekali kau Hidan?" Pemuda bernma Pein itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha" Hidan terkekeh kecil, "Demi dewa jashin Pein, kau tau? sejak dulu benang merah diantara kami tak pernah terputus,"

Semilir angin berhembus, menggoyangkan rumput ilalang yang tumbuh di sekeliling mereka.

Hidan mengepal tangan kirinya erat, "Aku pasti merebut kekuatannya"

Matanya menatap tajam menerawang kedepan. Pein mendesah pelan, dan menepuk pundak pemuda berhelai abu-abu itu,

"Semoga berhasil"

Entah ikatan takdir apa yang dimiliki gadis reinkarnasi sang Miko legendaris dengan pemuda tampan berhelai abu-abu ini. Sehingga pemuda bernama Hidan ini, sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki sang gadis. Ya, Hanya sang waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Fic craickpair keduaku. R&amp;R


End file.
